Solid-state lighting technology is starting to conquer the white lighting market, thanks to recent advances in the development of efficient LEDs, especially nitride (InGaN), and the highest achievable lighting efficiency of all white light sources known in the art. LED solutions are widely used in the lighting apparatus, such as linear and street illuminators wherein the illuminator is relatively large, and intensely heated LEDs can be distributed so as to facilitate the efficient removal of heat from them.
The development of LED replacements for standard incandescent and halogen lamps having a small form factor and a high luminous flux, in view of significant prospects for solving the energy saving problem, is one of the most critical scientific and technical tasks; however, its solution is significantly hindered by the limited space for installing the control electronics (drivers) and a relatively small surface area for removal of heat emitted by LEDs in such lamps.
White LEDs often include a blue LED coated with YAG:Ce phosphor. High-power (one watt or more) blue LEDs have an efficiency of about 30-45%, with approximately 550-700 mW allocated to unit heating from each applied watt. Furthermore, it is believed that when phosphor converts the blue light into the yellow one in white LEDs, approximately 20% of the incident light energy is spent for phosphor heating. Technical specifications indicate that blue LED radiation power loss is about 7% at the temperature of 25-125° C., while power loss of white LEDs is about 20% at the same temperature. Thus, high-power white LEDs have substantial limitations on heat and luminous fluxes.